Hidden Past Rewrite
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: What has Bella been keeping from everyone? Who are Dom and Brian?


"Bella, Love." I cringed at 'my love's' words. You see, I don't love him and I hate being called Bella. So, these past few months have been absolute hell for me. "I will be down soon Edward." I shouted down to hi in reply as I begrudgingly got dressed into the same boring clothes that I am forced to wear. Making sure my wig and contacts were firmly in place before I left my room. As I reached the stairs, my I phone started ringing with 'We own it' by Wiz Kafila. I gasped. "Love are you alright." He said obviously sensing my shock. "Nothing babe I just need to take this call without you listening in." he nodded in response.

I answered the phone with caution and nearly cried when I heard the voice on the other end.

"Izzy?" came the voice I missed so much.

"Brian, how? I saw you and the others crash." I stuttered.

"We faked our deaths Iz and we miss you, I miss you. Please come back to us." I could hear the sincerity clear in his voice and could almost see him begging on his knees.

"Sure babe, you know I miss the streets. First I needa get rid of my waste of space distraction. I was gonna dump him soon anyways." I said giggling. Trying to calm myself down so Eddie would not hear me I held my breath and listened to Brian talking on the other end of the line. He started laughing as well.

"Well babe, where are ya? Me and the crew will come get your fine ass. Oh and please babe, tell me it's not another sparkles." I could almost hear the pleading in his voice that was laced with amusement. I nearly laughed at his tone.

"You know me too well babe, I'm in Forks bring my baby will ya." The fake innocence laced my tone and I hung up before he could reply. As I walked back to weirdo, I signaled for us to leave and make our way to the house. We got there in ten minutes due to what Eddie boy calls speed. Ha, if only he knew. As I stepped out of the car I was assaulted by a spikey-haired pixie that had way too much sugar this morning. I really do miss hard core Letty.

"Bella, we are going to have so much fun because I am going to make you look so pretty." Ok, wow. Mental shudder, not Bella Barbie again.

"Yea, sure Alice. Just let me say hi to everyone." I replied in a huffy tone to which she said I have twenty five minutes and that is all the crew needs. She seemed pretty annoyed by it as well. Awww, pixie sticks is upset how terrible. Insert sarcasm here.

'At C's 25m or less' – Izzy, my phone beeped to let me know he replied.

'Kll b there in 10, driving WR u'll hear us' – Brian

I smirked as I walked inside, greeting Carlisle and Esme with a kiss and hug first. "Belly-Boo wanna come play video games with me." Emmett joked, you know what, I haven't played video games in ages. I miss thrashing my opponents into the dust.

"Sure Em just make it a driving game, and shut your mouth, you look like a fish." I added that last bit after I saw his mouth hanging so low I thought it might hit the floor and dislocate. He moved at vamp speed after he snapped out of his shocked state and set up my favourite game, Granturismo.

"Love are you sure?" poor Eddie must have thought I was going crazy. Oh well, I still have 10 minutes before I am saved. I was kicking his ass when everyone froze and I heard the familiar purr of a Dodge Charger and many other tricked out engines. I smiled an absolutely evil smile as I moved to greet our 'guests'. Ed tried to stop me; I brushed him off and fought the urge to flip him off. My smile grew wider as the door was kicked open, presumably by Dom, and I was once again in the arms of my one true love (and very fit) Brian O'Conner. Ex-cop, wanted by the FBI and an amazing drifter racer, almost as good as me and Dom.

"Weirdo vamps, this is my crew. My boyfriend-" they gasped and they don't even need to breathe-"Brian, Letty- my best friend, my best guy friends- Rome,Tej and Han, Hans girlfriend Gisele and she is my other best friend. Finally, my brother Dominic Toretto." I said pointing to each one as I said their names.

"Guys, these are the sparklies." They gasped again and are they really that dumb; I _did _mention this earlier, anyway on with the show. Suddenly, I was lifted into a pair of cold arms that were definitely not the ones I wanted to be in.

"JJ." I said calmly as I gave a sly wink to my crew. To the Cullen's what would be very strange, Rose stepped in and took me out of Eddie's arms, pushing me into Dom's awaiting ones.

"Shut up, we have not brain washed Izzy or whatever is going through that very thick skull of yours. Ain't that right Jazz." She said her old southern accent seeping into her words once again.

"That's right Darlin'." He said stepping forward, "And may I say, I have missed ya Iz" I smiled and replied with "And I miss your clothes, make sure you change soon." I smirked and winked at him when he pouted.

"Babe, what's going on?" Emmett and Pixie asked at the exact same time, by the way that is extremely creepy.

"What's going on, Pixie and Brother Bear, is that you are talking to the royals of street racing- The Crew." The ever witty Roman Pierce everyone. I shook my head at his stupid antics and took the opportunity of the stunned vamps to jump in my car-White Rose and speed away with the rest following.

This is going o be fun, I can just tell!


End file.
